my magical life
by hatchi cullen-black
Summary: Harry meets someone magical just like him she is his neighbour and thus starts a frienship that will last throughout Hogwarts years.
1. new neighbor

"Freak, get your butt up here!" That is how I wake up every day since I turned five. You see, when I turned five I was moved to the basement and had to do all the chores like cooking, cleaning, and mowing the lawn, things like that. When I was ten we moved from San Diego, California to Surry, England. We moved into number six Privet Drives and I still had to live in the basement even when there were four bedrooms and only three were being used. The fourth was being used as a game room. My life turned for the better one day while I was doing my chores.

This is my story…

**Chapter One**

"Girl, get your butt up here" said a loud voice from the stairs. I dragged myself from bed and headed up the stairs. At the top was my elephant of a father tapping his foot away. "Well, what are you waiting for, get in here and start my food. I don't have all day. Then go out and mow the lawn, pull the weeds, water the plants then clean your sisters' rooms. Then you can go and finish your room however you want as long as we don't have to do anything." You see, this is how my "family" is. They spoil my two older sisters and leave me nothing.

"Yes Father. Thank you, sir." I said with a big yawn, it is way too early for this. I got to work on the food. When my sisters and mother came downstairs my sisters were yelling at each other. When I was done with the food, I went down to my room to change and headed outside to do my chores. "This is so unfair that I have to do everything while they do nothing."

"Tell me about it" said a small scared voice in the hedge.

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"Over here in the hedge."

"Why are you in there, and who are you?"

"My name is Harry Potter and I'm mowing the lawn. Who are you and what are you doing?"

"My name is Erin Williams and I'm mowing the lawn, too. Do your parents make you do everything too?"

"It's nice to meet you, Erin." A small hand came through the hedge or me to shake, which I did. "My parents are dead; I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. And yes, they make me do everything."

"So you know how my life is. Where do they make you sleep? I'm in the basement."

"They make me sleep under the stairs…"

"BOY GET YOUR FREAKESH BUTT IN HERE" "GIRL GET YOUR FREAKESH BUTT IN HERE." Two loud voices screamed.

"You too?" we said at the same time, which made us both laugh.

"See you if you can go to the park later so we can talk more. If not then I'll see you tomorrow." Harry whispered.

"I'll try, see you later."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

sorry for the wait

"You called for me, Mother? " I said with my head down.

"Yes, did you finish your chores?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Then go make us lunch. Then leave. The family from number four is coming over to meet us so you need to leave until it's dark. Now go!" she yelled as her face turned red.

"Yes, Mother." I started lunch and made a little extra for Harry and myself. When I was done, I went to the park to look for Harry. When I was about to give up on finding him, I heard the scared little voice.

"Erin? Is that you?"

"Yes, Harry, it's me. You don't have to be scared of me you know."

"I know that. I just didn't know if it was you or not." I turned around and saw he was close to crying. So I gave him a big hug that I was sure he never had before.

"It'd okay, Harry. I'm not mad. I brought some food for us to eat, you want some? While we eat we can get to know each other. You know, like ask each other some questions? How does that sound?" I asked as I pulled him to the little woods so no one saw us and told our "families".

"Okay! Do you want to go first?"

"Sure. How old are you? I just turned ten last month."

"I'm nine, turning ten on July 31st."

"So, at the end of the month. What do you want for your birthday?"

"Nothing you can get me."

"What is it?"

"I want a family that loves me, to be someone special and to leave this place and never come back here."

"Well, I can give you two out of those three."

"What?" He said looking like he thought I was crazy.

"I mean this. I, Erin Williams, claim Harry Potter as my little brother from this day forward. We will make this day known as Erin and Harry night." I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Really! You'd do that for me?" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, I would. You are someone special to me."

"You care about me and want me to be part of your family and that is the best birthday present ever." He said as he gave me a big hug. "But why do you want me as your little brother? I'm nothing but a freak, a burden, someone who should have died with my parents." He started crying on my shoulder.

"Don't say that. I never want to hear you say that again. You are not a freak or those other things you said, and if you died then I would never have met you. So don't say that. Why do you think you're a freak?"

"That's what my uncle calls me when I do something I can't explain. Like a few days ago was Dudley's birthday and we went to the zoo and I made the glass disappear, like magic."

"I can do things like that, too. Have you tried to control it or do other things like talk to animals, or something?"

"No. I haven't, but I think I can talk to snakes" he said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Maybe we should try?"

"Yeah we should, but what would we do when we don't even know what we can do?"

"Well, we can try to do what we have done before and just go from there."

"Okay, let's do it. When should we start?"

"Tomorrow, and every day after school. Do you think there are others that can do what we can and if so how do they learn it all? _That is a really great question. Are there others like us, or are we alone? _

"Erin, you okay? You look sad. What's wrong?" Harry was getting scared so I pulled him close to me and we both started crying.

"I just wish we were somewhere else. Somewhere there are people like us who can do the things we can." When I finished saying that there was a blinding white light and then total darkness.


	3. petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit

reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

hatchi cullen-black 


End file.
